


Take Me, Tease Me

by Sasassy



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Come Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA I write sins not tragedies for a change.<br/>Collection of smut drabbles written for a writing meme on Tumblr.</p><p>YomoUta - Chapter 1 and 3<br/>Tousaki - Chapter 2, 4 and 7<br/>Touken - Chapter 5 and 8<br/>Akira/Hide - Chapter 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yomo/Uta: Against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I bet you can’t hold me up long enough to go through with it.”
> 
> ”Oh, you wanna bet? You really wanna bet on that?” Uta grinned mischievously and flipped Renji around, pushing him up against the wall with his whole body.

”I bet you can’t hold me up long enough to go through with it.”

 

”Oh, you wanna bet? You really wanna bet on that?” Uta grinned mischievously and flipped Renji around, pushing him up against the wall with his whole body. He could hear Renji chuckle, could feel the amused sound against his own chest but he planned on wiping away that overly self-assured smirk sooner rather than later. His nimble fingers made quick work of Renji’s pants, pulling them down to his ankles along with his underwear. Thanking every deity in existence that they made it as far as his bedroom, he reached over the cupboard where he kept his lube and slicked up his fingers in one quick motion.

 

Renji was already spreading his legs slightly before Uta could even reach down to his hole.

”Eager, are we?” he teased as he carefully slipped his middle finger inside.

 

”Eager to see you fail,” Renji replied cockily, but his voice had already taken on that pleasured edge Uta loved hearing so much.

 

”Ah Renji,” Uta cooed right into the taller man’s ear just as he sunk his finger into him to the second knuckle, eliciting a surprised yelp. ”You should have more trust in me,” he tutted and crooked his finger a little, before pulling out halfway and pushing in again. His free hand grabbed the bottle of lube again and drizzled some more onto his fingers and Renji’s hole. The second finger had Renji’s back arched and breathe heavy against the wall. Uta scissored his fingers and watched Renji squirm with a wicked grin before he reached up to lick a wet stripe along his neck.

 

”You should let me finger you more often, Ren,” he said and shoved in deeper, seeking out that little bump that could make him scream. ”You’re so hot like this, spread open for me to take you, shaking with want. Ah, there it is.” And he dug his fingertips in, massaging the bump as Renji groaned, loud and drawn out until the sound broke off into a breathless gasp.

 

”Enough,” Renji said and tried to move away from Uta’s insistent fingers. ”I’m ready.”

 

”Whatever you say. Turn around for me.” He removed his fingers and wiped them on his pants before he stripped himself naked. By the time he was done, Renji had turned around and gotten rid of his shirt as well. He was flushed from the tips of his ears down to the centre of his chest and Uta couldn’t resist leaning in and biting the hot skin stretched across his pectoral.

Renji’s hands moved up and cupped Uta’s face, pulling him up until they were kissing, open mouthed and greedy. Uta grinded forwards until he could feel Renji’s stiff cock against his own and they both moaned at the contact. Reaching down, Uta stroked his hand along Renji’s right thigh, cupping its back until Renji got the hint and lifted it to rest on Uta’s hip.

 

It took a bit of manoeuvring, but soon enough Uta had Renji lifted and pressed up against the wall, his thick thighs wrapped snugly around Uta’s slim waist.

 

”See, I’m not as bad as you pegged me,” Uta teased and ducked down to nibble on one of Renji’s nipples.

 

”You’re way too cocky for someone who’s not even using his cock yet,” Renji quipped back and Uta pinched his butt before he lined himself up.

 

”You asked for it,” he simply stated before he pushed in until he was sheathed to the hilt. Renji’s head fell back against the wall and he sighed but he didn’t sound pained at all. Uta stopped anyway and let Renji get used to him for a few seconds, before Renji got impatient and started to wiggle.

 

”Move or I’ll do it myself,” he growled and pulled Uta’s hair in emphasis.

 

Uta answered with a harsh thrust that had Renji hitching up against the wall and yelping with surprise. As much as Uta wanted to see the usually so stoic man fuck himself on his cock and tire himself out, Uta wanted to be in charge right now. He took a half step closer to the wall, pressing Renji into it some more and dug his hands into Renji’s firm ass to hold him in place as his thrusts fell into an easy yet powerful rhythm. Renji’s hands dug into Uta’s hair, tugging it lose from its bun as he bounced up and down on the mask maker’s cock.

 

”Your voice is so pretty like this,” Uta moaned out hotly against Renji’s ear. He answered with a low groan and his cock twitched between their bodies. Uta took the hint and managed to grip it, stroking Renji’s in time with his thrusts. Uta felt him coming before the rest of Renji’s body caught up, muscles pulling tight and breath heaving in strained gasps. Uta stroked him through it, gently yet with insistence.

 

”See,” he hummed as he felt Renji go boneless in his arms. ”I told you I could hold you up long enough to fuck you senseless.”

 

Renji opened his eyes with a dark glare and clamped down on Uta’s cock without a warning. His hips rutted into Renji’s heat and he tipped over the edge with a surprised shout. His knees buckled and the tumbled to the floor, Renji landing on Uta’s chest with a satisfied laugh.

 

”Don’t you dare say anything,” Uta warned him and rubbed his aching chest. Renji just laughed as he sat up.

 

”Come on, let’s get you to bed before you bruise your delicate body on the mean, hard floor.”

 

”Shut up,” Uta grumbled but he still took the offered hand and let himself be ushered to bed. ”I’ll show you how delicate I am.”

 

With that he pushed Renji down on the mattress and straddled him, ready to ring in Round Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, yes, every drabble is around this length. I'm sorry if they may seem rushed/too short but I wasn't aiming for fully developed fics here. It was just an exercise to flex my smut muscles since I feel like I'm not really good at writing sex stuff.


	2. Haise/Touka: With Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What’s the chocolate and whipped cream for? Are you making dessert as well?”
> 
> Haise laughed again and scratched his chin. Touka knew immediately that she had accidentally caught him doing something he didn’t want her to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a human AU because I couldn't make the prompt work in canon without adding some angst and puking and that's not the best recipe for a smut drabble.

 

”What’s that for?” was the first thing Touka asked as she set foot into their living room after coming home from work. Haise was in their adjoined kitchen, preparing dinner as he usually did but there was also a pan of melted chocolate and two cans of whipped cream on the counter.

 

”Aah, Touka!” Haise exclaimed and dropped the wooden spoon in his hand on the floor as he jumped in surprise. ”You’re home early.” He clutched as his chest and chuckled with nerves.

 

”What’s the chocolate and whipped cream for? Are you making dessert as well?”

 

Haise laughed again and scratched his chin. Touka knew immediately that she had accidentally caught him doing something he didn’t want her to know.

 

”Why are you nervous?” she asked and stepped closer and closer, until she could back him up against the counter. Even though she was so much smaller than him, she was great at intimidating him.

 

”I- I just ... uhm,” Haise stuttered and averted his eyes. ”I wanted to surprise you.”

 

”Surprise me with dessert?” Touka asked and frowned but her frown soon melted into a loving smile. ”Why are you nervous about that? That’s so sweet of you. What are we having? Chocolate cake?”

 

”Ah, actually ... you, I think,” he finished lamely and his face flushed crimson.

 

”Me?” Touka repeated and squinted at him. ”What’s that supposed to ... oh.”

 

”I heard that it’s really sensual and it’s our anniversary ... and we both like chocolate, so I thought-”

 

”Did you want to do it now or after dinner?” Touka interrupted his babbling. Haise froze and looked down at her with wide eyes.

 

”The meat needs to be in the oven for about two hours.”

 

”Perfect. Get done here and I’ll wait in the bedroom,” she instructed and stepped away from him, moving towards their bedroom. ”Don’t forget the chocolate.”

 

”Okay?” Haise squeaked, at a loss for words but he did as he was told anyway. After he was finished he grabbed the still warm pan and a can of whipped cream and made his way to the bedroom in a hasty stumble of clumsy limbs.

 

”Fuck,” he hissed as his eyes fell to the bed where Touka had spread herself out in all her glory. She was stripped down to her underwear, a matching set of sheer lace bra and panties Haise had never seen before.

 

”Do you like it?” Touka asked and ran a languid hand across her chest, between her breasts and down her flat stomach.

 

Haise swallowed dryly as he watched her caress herself, too caught up in the way her fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her panties to realise that he was supposed to join in.

 

”Haise, get your ass over here,” Touka said with impatience and Haise moved to comply so quickly that he almost dropped the chocolate. He placed it and whipped cream on the night stand before he stripped down to his boxers and crawled over Touka and into her waiting arms.

 

”So,” Touka asked and playfully bit his lower lip. ”What do you think about my outfit.”

 

Haise dipped lower to kiss her, sucking her lower lip into his mouth before he spilled his tongue against hers in a languid stroke. Touka’s fingers carded through his hair and massaged his scalp, setting off a chain reaction of sizzling pleasure in his belly.

 

He pulled back and heaved a thick sigh against Touka’s lips.

”I want to eat you out through the lace,” he growled and grinded his erection against her core, causing her to arch her back sharply. ”And then shove it aside enough to fuck you.”

 

”I take it you like it,” she laughed at his lewd words. ”But if you’re about to dump chocolate on me, we should take it off now.”

Haise nodded and helped her get rid of the delicate garments, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin along the way. As she was completely naked, Touka laid down again and grinned up at him cheekily.

 

”I put on really old bedsheets so you don’t have to worry about making a mess,” she said and tilted her head towards the chocolate. Haise took the hint immediately and retrieved it, stirring it with the spoon he’d brought.

 

He started off slowly, just a drizzle of the smooth liquid on her breasts. Touka’s breath hitched as the first drop hit her skin.

 

”It’s warm,” she sighed in wonder and stared as the drop moved down her skin. Haise leaned in and caught it with his tongue, licking it away. The flavour burst on his tongue, rich and thick and interwoven with Touka’s. He couldn’t help but moan.

The next spoonful coated her nipple completely, engulfing it in thick warmth before Haise sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

 

”Aah, shit!” Touka moaned and surged upwards, pressing her breast closer to his face. ”Do that again.”

 

But Haise pulled back with a smirk and started to drip chocolate onto her stomach, licking it away at once without lingering for longer. Touka started to wriggle in frustration at his teasing, until he finally blew hot air onto her core.

 

”Is that okay?” he asked, spoon filled with chocolate poised just above her clit. Touka nodded and he dumped a few droplets onto the top of her clit. Touka’s strained moan flooded the room and Haise quickly discarded of the spoon and pan of chocolate before he latched onto her clit. He licked away the chocolate before he lavished Touka with long and languid licks, alternating with quick and mean flicks.

 

”Hurry up,” Touka groaned and craned her head back in pleasure as her hands gripped onto his head, tugging him closer. ”I’m so close.”

 

Haise hummed and sucked her clit as he wiped off his hands of any excess chocolate and pushed two fingers into her wet entrance at once. Touka howled at the sensation, hips straining up against his mouth and down onto his fingers, undulating with his merciless rhythm.

Haise crooked them on his next thrust in and Touka froze, back arched into a curve and mouth set in a silent scream as she came. He worked her through it, never letting up the soft suckles on her clit as she slowly came down again.

 

Wiping his mouth on the bedsheets he crawled to come face-to-face with her and she kissed him, eyes closed and chest heaving in her blissed out state.

 

”I take it you liked my idea?” Haise said, turning around her words from earlier with a radiant smile.

 

”Maybe we should get something fruity for next time,” Touka said with a grin. ”Since, you know, I love popsicles so much.”


	3. Yomo/Uta: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t happen often that Uta would let him take control like this, so Renji enjoyed it, smothering him with teasing kisses and fleeting touches until Uta was shaking with overwhelming lust.

Renji dragged the flat of his palm down the centre of Uta’s back, bumping over each vertebrae, tracing the inked lines adorning his pale skin, revelling in the quicker rise and fall the lower he got. He leaned forward, draping his body over Uta’s, propped up on his hands and knees, his ass high in the air as his face was pressed into his pillow.

 

It didn’t happen often that Uta would let him take control like this, so Renji enjoyed it, smothering him with teasing kisses and fleeting touches until Uta was shaking with overwhelming lust.

 

He continued running his palm along Uta’s back while his other hand started to trail up from the knee pressed into the mattress, over his quivering thigh until he reached the firm cheek of his ass. He slipped his thumb into the crack, applying a barely there pressure that had Uta sigh in contentment. Renji smiled at that, proud that he could make the other man feel like that with minor effort and he decided that maybe Uta had earned a treat.

 

He leaned back on his haunches and admired Uta from behind, how his spine curved to hold his ass up while his chest rested on the bed, how his hips moved in tiny ruts with impatience.

 

”Spread your legs a little more,” Renji instructed and placed his hands on the soft flesh of Uta’s inner thighs, guiding them apart until he was satisfied. He could see Uta’s heavy cock bobbing between his legs, already smearing precum on his own belly. Then he moved forward and laid gentle kisses along Uta’s lower back, lips and tongue dipping into the dimples bracketing his tailbone, teeth biting into the lush part of his hips.

 

Uta’s breath got heavier and more ragged with each lick, with each love bite and when Renji could feel an impatient whine building up, he spread Uta’s cheeks and dove right in. Uta howled as soon as Renji touched his tongue to his puckered skin, flattening his tongue as he licked a gentle and long stripe from the bottom of his balls up to his tailbone. He did it again and soaked up the strained gasps Uta let slip out as he pushed his ass closer to Renji’s face. He wasn’t begging yet, but he would be there soon.

 

Renji laid an affectionate kiss onto Uta’s hole, lips dragging along the pink skin before he suckled at it tenderly. His tongue came out again and dabbed into Uta’s quivering entrance, eliciting low whines and a full-bodied shiver that had Renji palm his own cock through the confinement of his jeans.

 

”More?” he asked between licks and bit lightly into Uta’s cheek, then harder as he felt a sudden urge to mark him as his.

 

”Yes, please, more,” Uta whined and that was all Renji had needed. He pressed his face closer, relaxing his jaw as he breathed hotly against Uta’s entrance. His tongue dabbed into it, softly, then more insistent until he sunk inside as far as he could.

 

Uta’s hands scrambled on the bed until they eventually gripped into the bedsheets, almost to the point of ripping them. Every breath ended with a broken moan as Renji thrust his tongue deeper and deeper, curling it into his inner walls.

 

”I-I need-” Uta started but choked on the words as Renji’s hand was already dipping between his legs to close around his cock. Renji closed his eyes in appreciation at the hot feel of Uta in his hand, the smooth skin wet with precum, the soft throb of his cock spiking every time Renji’s stroking hit a perfect angle. He was so, so close already, Renji could feel it in the clenching around his tongue and the twitching in his hand.

 

”Come for me,” he demanded, voice thick and heavy in his throat before he pushed inside again and rubbed Uta’s cock faster.

 

”I’m – _aah_!”

Uta’s body pulled taut with pleasure, his hole twitching around Renji’s tongue and cock surging in his hand before his arms and knees gave out, sending him falling to the bed with a soft thud. Renji crawled over his still trembling form, placing soft kisses to his ass, his lower back, all along his spine until he reached the top. Uta turned his head enough for their lips to meet in a heated kiss, soft around the edges in the afterglow.

 

”That was amazing,” Uta hummed and dropped his head down while Renji continued to lave his face and neck with gentle kisses. ”We should do that more often.”

 

”Mmh,” Renji nodded in agreement as he nuzzled the tattoo on his neck affectionately. ”I wouldn’t say no to that.”


	4. Haise/Touka: First Time & Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise watched with interest as Touka sat up from where she had been lying during their make-out session, so she could turn around and get on her hands and knees.
> 
> ”Tell me if you want to stop,” he said and leaned over to kiss along her shoulders, his lips finding all the sensitive spots there. Touka inhaled deeply through her nose and nodded before she pushed her ass back against his crotch.
> 
> ”I will, don’t worry,” she assured as she rubbed against him.

 

”Please, I really want to try it this way.”

 

”You’re really sure about this?”

 

”Of course I am, I wouldn’t ask you to do it otherwise.”

 

Haise watched with interest as Touka sat up from where she had been lying during their make-out session, so she could turn around and get on her hands and knees.

 

”Tell me if you want to stop,” he said and leaned over to kiss along her shoulders, his lips finding all the sensitive spots there. Touka inhaled deeply through her nose and nodded before she pushed her ass back against his crotch.

 

”I will, don’t worry,” she assured as she rubbed against him. Haise could feel her wetness seeping through his boxers and he jumped off the bed to take them off. As he climbed back on behind Touka, she had already taken off her panties and held out a condom for him with burning eyes and Haise thanked her by biting the back of her neck, just the way she liked it.

 

He slid the condom in place and line up behind her, but only brought his fingers to her entrance, slipping two inside carefully.

 

Touka sighed and moved back against his fingers, but she also hung her head in frustration.

”I’ve been ready for ages, get on with it,” she complained and threw him a glare over her shoulder that had Haise stroke up her side, placating her, hand moving forward until he could cup her breast and roll her stiffened nipple between his fingers.

 

Focussed on the raspy moan she gave him at that, he guided himself inside her, slipping into her wet heat slowly and smoothly. Haise’s upper body dropped forward at the feeling, draping over Touka’s back and he nuzzled between her shoulder blades as he tried to control himself. She always needed some time to adjust to him and especially with a new position like this, so he tried his hardest to keep his hips still and not follow his instincts screaming in his head to just pound her into next week.

 

”Okay?” he managed to say in a strained whisper.

 

”Yeah, I think so,” Touka answered with an uncertain edge to her voice but she still pushed back against him, taking him deeper. They moaned in unison at the sensation and Haise bit her shoulder to keep still.

 

”How does it feel?” he asked and moved a little, just withdrawing an inch and slowly sinking back in, taking in the way her back bowed and her breath hitched in her throat.

 

”Different.”

 

”Bad different?”

He ran his hands along her quivering belly, up to grab both her breasts gently and Touka sighed again.

 

”No, just – _nnnh_ – different,” her voice broke as he pushed inside harshly, hitching her up the bed further. ”Do that again. Go harder,” she ordered.

 

Haise hissed in a sharp breath at her demand and complied, pulling out almost completely before he thrust in with a quick snap of his hips, and did it again and again, fuelled by her rapid breaths.

 

”Fuck,” Touka moaned as she pressed her face into the pillow, the steep angle of her body allowing Haise to sink even deeper inside. ”I take it back,” she panted and stopped to groan as Haise hit a particularly delicious spot inside of her. ”It’s not just different. It’s amazing, Ha- _aah_!” His name broke in her throat as his hand moved around to toy with her clit, pinching the swollen nub and rolling it between his fingers deftly on his next thrust.

 

He moved faster and faster, reaching as deep inside as he could, chasing his climax and determined to take her with him. Touka’s pants turned into a litany of _don’t stop_ and _fuck, deeper_ until he felt her clench around his cock and shake under the waves of her orgasm. Keeping up his rhythm as best as he could, he worked her through it, rewarded with a hand reaching out and her trembling fingers digging into the flesh of his ass to pull him in even closer. His hips stuttered out of rhythm until they locked, buried in her to the hilt and he came with a wrecked groan, sagging over her until they flopped down onto the bed under his weight.

 

They caught their breath for a couple of minutes until Touka eventually managed to move enough to snuggle into Haise’s side with an exhausted giggle.

”That’s going on the ’definitely doing that again’ list,” she said as she wrapped herself around him, placing tickling kisses to his chest.

 

Haise chuckled and hugged her to him, holding her tight.

”That list is rapidly growing out of proportion.”

 

”It’s not my fault you can make anything feel amazing,” Touka teased as she slung a leg over his, rubbing her foot up and down his thigh tenderly.

 

”Same to you,” Haise mouthed against her forehead and ran his fingertips along her spine, already drifting off. ”Same to you, Touka-chan.”


	5. Kaneki/Touka: Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki was woken up by a tickling sensation pressed to the nape of his neck, gliding along his relaxed muscles and soft skin. He moved into the sensation, inching closer to it even though he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. His half-asleep mind only knew that it felt good and he didn’t want it to stop. It was enough for the moment.

Kaneki was woken up by a tickling sensation pressed to the nape of his neck, gliding along his relaxed muscles and soft skin. He moved into the sensation, inching closer to it even though he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. His half-asleep mind only knew that it felt good and he didn’t want it to stop. It was enough for the moment.

 

”Kaneki, wake up.”

A whisper, hazy and heavy with breath hit his ear and he pulled his shoulder up towards his head as his skin flared with goose flesh.

 

”Hmm, what?” he garbled, tongue heavy and clumsy with sleep.

 

”Wake up.”

The voice was louder now, less soft.

 

”’m tired,” he pouted and tried to shake the source of the voice off.

 

”But I want you, Kaneki.”

Those words were followed by something slick, something wet curling around his ear lobe and sliding over his neck.The hair on the back of his neck rose and his spine arched with beginning arousal.

 

”Touka?” he finally asked and opened his eyes, slumber quickly falling off of him.

 

”Who else would it be?” Touka huffed and continued lavishing his neck with wet pecks and blunt teeth. She pressed herself against his back and Kaneki could feel through the worn fabric of his t-shirt that Touka was already naked.

 

”What are you doing?”

He wasn’t proud of the squeak his voice had taken on but Touka just chuckled quietly and curled her fingers around his shoulder, coaxing him into turning around until they were facing each other.

 

”I’m trying to seduce you,” she stated simply and hiked her leg over his hip, pulling them closer together and rubbing against his interested length through his boxers. ”Like I said, I want you.”

 

Kaneki heaved a heavy sigh as he felt his cock surge with blood at her insistent grinding and he gripped her hip, holding her still.

”Okay,” he mumbled and leaned forward to catch her mouth in a lazy kiss, lips slotting together in familiar movements.

 

He struggled to take off his clothes efficiently with the hazy fog of sleep still clouding his brain, but he managed to finally throw the last piece onto the floor. Touka was already there, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking him a few times before she slipped on a condom. Lying back down on their sides, Touka once again hitched her leg over his hip and pulled him closer.

 

Their bodies were still warm and pliant from sleep, their movements languid and out of it as they rearranged their limbs – lifting legs, wriggling this way and that – so they could fit together. Kaneki pushed inside with a relieved sigh, one arm wrapped around Touka’s shoulder while the other one pressed against her lower back with splayed fingers, tilting her hips and holding her closer.

 

”Right there,” Touka breathed against his lips, hands cupping his face tenderly and their noses bumped as they tried to kiss but missed in the bleary haze of half-awareness.

 

He tried to recreate the angle of his last thrust and smiled against her cheek as she inhaled sharply, the sound ending in a hitching gasp.

”There?” he asked teasingly and pushed in again, harder this time and Touka arched against him, her hips undulating deliciously.

 

”Don’t stop,” she pleaded and raked her fingernails down his arm and side, around the ticklish patch of skin right across his hips until she could grab his ass. Kaneki rocked into her with abandon as she guided his movement, slowly but still powerful enough to send them climbing higher and higher until Kaneki buried his face in Touka’s neck to muffle his satisfied grunt as he came.

 

Still panting hard he slipped from her, ignoring her indignant moan at being left empty all of a sudden and got rid of the condom before he laid down on his stomach between her open legs.

 

He would never get tired of this, of pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue, licking her open until every breath transformed into a strained moan, sucking her clit until her hips rutted up and her thighs spasmed against his ears.

 

”Kane- I- _aah_!” she moaned and threw her head back, her hands flying to his head and tugging him closer by his hair until all he could do was hold on as she rode out her high on his face, her muscles rippling with the waves of pleasure sizzling through her flushed body.

 

It seemed to go on forever until her hips eventually stopped bucking against his eager mouth and Kaneki licked her clean with the flat of his tongue, feeling pride blooming in his chest as her whole body twitched in oversensitivity. He only ceased lavishing her when she pushed his head away with a distressed noise.

 

He moved up the bed until they came face to face and they kissed, teeth bumping as they couldn’t stop their lips from spreading into sated smiles.

 

”Morning,” Kaneki said warmly between sweet kisses and wiggled between her legs, resting his weight on her and seeking as much contact as possible.

 

”Morning, sleepy head,” Touka responded and engulfed him in her arms and legs, holding onto him tightly as he turned them around so she could lay down on top of him. ”Ready for a nap?”

 

Kaneki laughed and Touka scrunched up her nose as the movement of his chest sent her head bouncing.

 

He carded his fingers through her hair, holding her close to him and kissed her forehead.

”I think I can manage that.”


	6. Akira/Hide: Naked Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a few long moments none of them moved and both just enjoyed the shared warmth under the heavy blankets, the intimate skin-on-skin contact laying a soothing haze over their stressed out minds.
> 
> Akira snuggled in closer, determined to achieve as much bodily contact as possible as she realised a prominent detail.
> 
> ”Why are you naked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution, you're entering rare pair hell.

When Akira returned home from work that night, Hide had already turned in and was quietly snoring in the dark of their room. Akira smiled fondly, yet at the same time she felt her heart clench. She couldn’t even count anymore how many times she had come home so late that all she found there was Hide already asleep, exhausted from his own tiring work day. She couldn’t even recall the last time they had spent time together, fully awake and not getting ready to head out. It must have been a few weeks already.

 

Discarding her clothes along the way, she tiptoed over to their bed and sat down on its edge before she loosened the pins in her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders in tangled curls. She could brush it out tomorrow, she decided, she was too tired to do anything about it now. Yawning, she slid under the covers and curled around Hide from behind, looping her arm around his waist. He was warm and smelt of the shower gel he had bought last week, the one that always reminded her of certain sweets she had liked as a kid but couldn’t remember the name of anymore. She buried her face into the soft skin between his shoulder blades and inhaled his familiar scent. Her legs slotted into place in the gentle bend of Hide’s knees, the coarse hair there tickling Akira’s skin.

 

”Akira?” came Hide’s drowsy voice and turned his head a little to the side so he could just about look over his shoulder.

 

”Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” Akira whispered and rubbed his side in a calming manner. ”Go back to sleep.”

 

”No, I don’t want to,” Hide complained and shuffled about until he had turned around to face Akira. He pulled her closer until her head was nestled against his neck, their arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together comfortably. ”Haven’t seen you in so long.”

 

”You’ve seen me this morning before you went to work,” Akira replied with an exasperated huff but she had to agree with him. It was frustrating, living with her significant other but still not getting to spend any quality time with him.

 

”Doesn’t count,” he said petulantly and playfully tugged her hair before he settled to rest his palm on her head, holding her affectionately.

 

”I know. I’m sorry for working so much but I’ve already talked to Arima about a few days off,” she promised and sunk into his all-encompassing warmth. Her muscles melted into a contented puddle of relaxation and for the first time that day, her racing thoughts came to a stop.

 

”I’m looking forward to that,” he mumbled in reply and tilted his head until he could place his lips against her forehead.

 

For a few long moments none of them moved and both just enjoyed the shared warmth under the heavy blankets, the intimate skin-on-skin contact laying a soothing haze over their stressed out minds.

 

Akira snuggled in closer, determined to achieve as much bodily contact as possible as she realised a prominent detail.

”Why are you naked?”

 

Hide chuckled deep in his throat and Akira could feel the sound bouncing on her cheek.

”I put on new bedsheets today and wanted to enjoy them to the fullest. Why are you naked?”

 

”I was too lazy to get my pyjamas.”

 

They laughed quietly, still amused by their idiosyncrasies even after living together for several years and shared a kiss, off-centre and sloppy since they couldn’t stop smiling.

 

”You want to do anything with that?” Akira asked and nudged her hips against his half-heartedly.

 

”Nah,” Hide said around a yawn and kissed her forehead once more before he resumed their earlier position, tucking her head underneath his chin. ”I’m enjoying this way too much right now.”

 

They fell asleep soon after, basking in each other and smiling warmly at the loving comfort they found in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering it's a smut meme, there is a prominent lack of smut here.
> 
> Also...Does really no one else ship them? I know exactly two other people apart from me who do, and one isn't even in the TG fandom. Am I reaching for something that isn't there with this ship??


	7. Haise/Touka: Shy, half naked, clothed getting off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you ... maybe ... want to come in for a cup of coffee?” Haise asked and scratched his cheek as they arrived at the Chateau. His eyes couldn’t focus on her and Touka was sure he wasn’t just asking for coffee.
> 
> The weird thing was, Touka wanted to come in anyway. She didn’t even crave coffee.

"Do you ... maybe ... want to come in for a cup of coffee?” Haise asked and scratched his cheek as they arrived at the Chateau. His eyes couldn’t focus on her and Touka was sure he wasn’t just asking for coffee.

 

The weird thing was, Touka wanted to come in anyway. She didn’t even crave coffee.

 

”Sure, coffee sounds nice,” she said and stepped past his arm stretched in invitation and into the house he fondly referred to as ”the Chateau”. Which seemed to be French for castle, or so he had told her.

 

”Your house looks really nice,” Touka offered in ways of casual conversation. She felt tense all of a sudden, so unlike the other times she had been alone with him. Even at their date not half an hour prior to this moment had she felt at ease and enjoying herself.

 

”Thank you, I did my best when I furnished it. Akira actually helped me out a bit.”

 

”Your mentor, was it?”

 

”Yeah. Mentor. Mom. She’s kind of all of that.” Haise chuckled quietly. ”But don’t tell her I said that, she’ll scold me.”

 

Touka laughed light-heartedly at that.

”If she’s your mom, shouldn’t I meet her since I’m your-”

She cut herself off before she couldn’t finish that thought. They hadn’t yet talked about what exactly they were but she considered herself his girlfriend.

 

Haise didn’t counter her slip-up with his usual puns or embarrassed chuckles. She could only feel his stare on her skin and hear his shallow breathing.

 

He stepped closer.

 

”M-may I kiss you?”

Usually she would have scowled at his clumsy attempt at being smooth but right now, she just felt her heart rate go up and her fingers tingle as he stuttered those words in an adorable, almost squeaky voice.

 

Her hands moved before her brain could order her mouth to utter the _yes_ she had waited to say for so long and before she could stop herself, she had grabbed his tie and tugged him down to her. The first touch of their lips was bumpy, literally, as they clonked teeth and pulled back, startled at the pain. The next one went smoother as they managed to tilt their heads and slot their lips together in a way that didn’t resemble an attack.

 

Haise’s lips were a lot softer than Touka had imagined them being. They were gentle yet demanding enough to have her head spinning and her breath catch in her throat. She could feel the strong and rapid thrum of his heart under her palms as she pressed them against his firm chest, trying to get as close to him as possible.

 

”Uhm do-do you maybe still want that coffee?”

 

”No,” Touka panted and latched her mouth onto his neck, sucking at his Adam’s apple. ”I really don’t want that coffee now.”

 

”Okay,” he breathed and it turned into a soft moan as Touka dragged her blunt teeth along the sharp line of his jaw. His hands scrambled for purchase on the wall before he settled to plaster them against her thigh, creeping up until her skirt was hiked up around her hips, leaving her panties exposed.

 

”Let’s relocate, Haise,” she pleaded and she could feel her face burn again at her suggestive words.

 

Haise didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he was just as flushed as she was, considering the heat of his face against hers, as he brought his hands to rest over the perky flesh of her ass and picked her up. Touka wrapped her legs around his waist to balance herself as he started walking. Up the staircase, down a corridor. Every step he took had him push up against her core, rubbing against her in all the right places and she bit down on his shoulder, soaking his dress shirt with her spit as she kept herself from moaning aloud.

 

Only when she heard a door close behind them and his unique scent wafted into her nose from all directions did she raise her head to kiss Haise again, long and deeply.

He took a few more stumbling steps and Touka fell backwards into the fluffy softness of his mattress. His body was a stark counterpoint, all sharp angles and hard lines as he crawled on top of her, wriggling his way between her spread legs again until he was comfortable and they sighed at the contact.

 

Touka pawed at his tie and collar, her fingers trying to loosen the tie and open his buttons but she couldn’t see in the darkness of the room. An impatient whine built deep in her throat and Haise rolled off her with a frustrated groan before the light went on. Touka squinted her eyes as they started to water in the sudden brightness and Haise quickly dimmed it.

 

”Sorry,” he said sheepishly. ”But I wanted to – uh – I wanted to see you.”

 

Touka smiled and reached for him, coaxing him into laying atop her again.

”That’s fine,” she said and kissed his slips softly. ”My eyes were just a bit sensitive. It’s fine.”

 

”Okay,” he said again and leaned in for another hungry kiss that had her aching for more. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled at it, eyes flying open in shock at her low moan.

 

”Sorry,” he said so quickly that he almost stumbled over the word.

 

”It didn’t hurt,” Touka reassured him and went to loosen his tie, slipping it off and flinging it away. ”Quite the opposite.”

 

Haise hung his head, pressing his forehead against her clavicle and she could rather feel than hear his embarrassed _oh_. But he recovered quickly and started placing butterfly kisses along her collarbones and up her neck, his nose dragging across her cheek and making her giggle before he sealed her mouth with a heated kiss.

 

Suddenly there couldn’t be enough skin contact between them and Touka fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, failing to open them properly and almost ripping them off in the process. Haise’s hands tugged hers away and went to work until she could slip her hands inside his shirt, palms mapping out the expanse of his chest and shoulders.

 

”Is that okay?” she asked and stroked one hand down his ribs, fingertips digging lightly into his side until a tiny gasp spilled from his lips.

 

”Yes.”

 

Encouraged by his breathless answer, Touka dared to touch him more full on, her hands caressing his fluttering belly and gripping his hips as he ground down on her as if on instinct. She moaned as she felt his erection rub against her clit, the pressure too much but not enough at the same time. Haise seemed to catch on and he did it again, he pushed against her once more, more deliberate than before as his hands pulled her skirt farther up and out of the way.

 

Touka’s eyes rolled back as intense pressure built up in her lower belly, sparks trailing up her spine with every snap of his hips and wrenching heavy breaths from her lungs that sounded almost pained. Haise kept pushing against her, head hung low so he could mouth at her neck, his tense grunts seeping into her skin and setting off even more sparks in her blood.

 

”O-off,” Touka moaned brokenly with his next thrust and Haise looked at her with a puzzled expression as she tugged at his pants and her own blouse at the same time. He settled for unbuttoning her blouse while she undid the fly of his slacks and tugged them over the curve of his ass. Haise sighed at his next push against her as he felt her heat even more intensely than before.

 

”Better,” he sighed into her mouth as they met for a kiss, devouring each other with their lips, tongues dragging against each other until they ripped apart to suck in some air. As they caught their breath for long moments, Haise kept gently pressing against her, relishing the twitching of her hips and broken gasps slipping from her.

 

She was so beautiful like this, her face and neck flushed a lovely rosy shade and Haise finally opened her blouse and parted it enough to see the rosy hue end just where her bra started. He leant down and nuzzled her breastbone with his nose, then with his parted lips. He could almost taste her heartbeat on his tongue and he suddenly felt overwhelmed.

 

Touka was everywhere.

 

She was the scent flooding his nose and making him feel dizzy. She was the delicious hum of noise clogging his ears and sending his heart racing. She was the pressure in all the right places, hands slipping under the waistband of his boxers to grip him tightly and tug his hips forward until he was pushing against her with abandon. She was the sweet taste and soft puckered skin on his tongue as he pulled her bra out of the way and sucked a perky nipple into his mouth.

 

Touka cried out and her back arched towards him, her fingernails digging into his cheeks almost painfully as she tipped over the edge. The look of absolute pleasure on her face set Haise off too and his hips stuttered forwards a few more times before he grunted his release into Touka’s neck.

 

They recovered only slowly, long minutes filled with residue gasping whenever Haise moved their sensitive bodies together one more time. But he couldn’t stop. He wanted to hear her gasp one more time, wanted to taste the sweat beading on her neck one more time, needed to feel her hands pulling him into her with desperate passion one more time.

 

But eventually they drifted apart a bit until Haise could lie on his side, arm flung across Touka and legs tangled. The mess in his underwear was cooling and feeling more disgusting by the second, but he couldn’t manage to leave her intoxicating presence.

 

As he was already almost asleep, Touka eventually chuckled, a hoarse sound that ran shivers down Haise’s spine, and she looked at him with gleaming eyes.

 

”We didn’t even get to take our clothes off,” she tutted and shook her head in disbelief.

 

”There’s still time for that,” Haise whispered right into her ear and not even a second later they were finally shedding their clothes, the sleepy haze settling in their bodies abandoned to chase after this burning passion they had only just discovered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kind of abandoned the "shy" prompt somewhere along the way...


	8. Kaneki/Touka: With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You want to use a what?”
> 
> ”A vibrator. I thought it could be fun for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie, I totally thought I had posted this already. Ah well, here we go and merry Christmas!

”You want to use a what?”

 

”A vibrator. I thought it could be fun for us.”

 

Kaneki averted his gaze, looking at the floor and hands fiddling with the bedsheets in a nervous manner.

”Am I not enough for you anymore?”

 

”What?” Touka snapped louder than she had intended to, but his statement was too ridiculous not to get angry at it. ”Stop saying stupid things! I bought it to have fun, not to replace you! Besides, I wanted to use it on you tonight, not on myself.”

The last part had been mumbled, embarrassed, as a light flush crept onto her cheeks.

 

”On me?” Kaneki asked and his mouth fell open in surprise. ”Why would you want to do that?”

 

Touka blushed even more and turned her head away from him, letting her bangs cover her face.

”I don’t know, maybe I want-” She bit her lower lip and she could feel her skin burning with embarrassment. ”Maybe I want to make you feel good, I don’t know.”

 

”You do that all the time, you don’t need toys for this.”

Kaneki said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And yet, he didn’t get at all what Touka was playing at.

 

”I still want to try, though,” she insisted and willed her blush to finally fade. It was getting ridiculous. "If you’re up for it, that is. I don’t want to force you.”

 

Kaneki regarded her with calm eyes as if he was weighing his options. Then he started stripping off his clothes and lay down on the bed as soon as he was naked.

 

”Okay. Go ahead,” he said softly and the slight quiver in his voice told Touka that he wasn’t nearly as confident as his movements and statement had seemed right now.

 

Wringing her hands around the toy in her hands, Touka considered his words. He seemed calm and consenting and judging from the way he kept looking up at her, lips slightly parted and tongue coming out to lick them, he seemed to be turned on as well. But it still felt like he just played along because she wanted to try this.

 

”Really?” she still asked.

 

”Yes.”

A simple answer, brought forward without any hesitation and he reached out for her with an unwavering hand.

 

That was all the confirmation Touka needed for the moment before she stepped closer and straddled his hips, pushing him down into the mattress by his shoulders and kissing him breathless. His arms snaked around her waist, fingers slipping beneath her shirt and splaying wide on her heated skin, pulling her closer. So close that her crotch rutted against his, causing him to hiss a sharp breath and push up against her.

 

Touka stuttered to a halt as she felt him pressed up against her lower belly.

”You’re already hard? We didn’t even do anything yet.”

 

Kaneki flushed a bright crimson and turned his head away. To no avail, with the way they were pressed together he couldn’t hide anything.

 

”Don’t be embarrassed,” she said with a soft smile and tipped her hips forwards, rubbing his length teasingly. ”That’s actually ... really hot.”

She couldn’t believe she had said that, but the way Kaneki’s eyes rolled back inside his head and the little gasp escaping his lips was worth it.

”I’ll make it so good for you,” she mumbled against his lips and she moved downwards, pressing gentle kisses to his chin and throat, nibbling his collarbones, dragging a wet line with her tongue down the centre of his stuttering chest – he was already a mess and she hadn’t even started yet.

 

When she rolled his still soft nipple into hardness with her tongue, she retrieved the vibrator from where she had dropped it on the bed and reached out to gently drag it up Kaneki’s thigh. She wanted to get him used to the smooth toy, letting him feel its texture and girth while it was still turned off, before she would start on what she had planned to do. Kaneki’s breath came a little faster as she placed a kiss on his glistening nipple before she moved onto the other one, and the tip of the vibrator slid into the sensitive crease where thigh met torso.

 

”You’re doing so good,” Touka assured him as she nibbled at the stiff nub and ran the vibrator some more along that soft crease, grinning as Kaneki’s legs twitched against her. She pushed herself up to sit on his thighs and took him in: his hands gripping the sheets in anticipation, his flushed skin and his gleaming eyes, so dark in the dim light of the bedroom.

 

His cock curved up over his belly, pre-cum shining at the tip and leaving a wet spot on his skin. Touka turned the vibrator on and just held it for some time, moving through the different settings and getting a feel for them with her hands. She settled for the lowest one for starters and closed in on Kaneki, hovering over his erection and looking up at him with a smirk. His chest was heaving so exhaustingly, it looked almost painful and he was biting his lips so hard, it had turned a startling white. Touka reached up with her free hand and ran her thumb along his mouth, prompting him to release his lip and instead nibble at the pad of her finger for a second before she ran it down his chest.

 

“Go on, please Touka, please go on,” Kaneki begged as she didn’t continue for a few long moments.

 

Touka smiled at his words and inclined her head in a subtle assent and she swore she could hear Kaneki sigh a broken _thank you_ at her gesture.

She held the tip of the vibrator right beneath the head of Kaneki’s cock and rubbed there with a light hand, taking in every reaction he offered her. He was rolling his hips in tiny circles and huffing breaths through his nose, eyes slipped shut with building pleasure. Touka littered his milky thigh with sweet kisses, rubbing soothing circles into his hip with her other hand and then she switched the vibrator on.

 

Kaneki cried out in equal parts shock and pleasure as the vibrations seeped into the tip of his cock, provoking it to release a huge blob of pre-cum which Touka scrambled to catch with her tongue. His strained moan got only louder as she lapped up the liquid and kept eye contact while doing so, before she moved the toy down his length slowly and his head dropped back onto the pillow weakly.

 

”So beautiful, Kaneki,” she mumbled into his skin and she couldn’t believe how easy it was to say those words. But how couldn’t it be easy when he moaned so lovely at her words? ”You’re so beautiful like this; twitching-”

She pressed the vibrator to the soft spot between the base of his cock and his balls and his back arched off the bed violently as his cock trembled and leaked more pre-cum. ”– trembling –” She held it against his balls and she could actually see them draw up with pleasure. A rush of wetness stained her underwear and Touka gasped at the overwhelming arousal coursing through her body. She gently cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly, earning a low moan. ”– screaming.”

 

She leant in and licked his slit, dabbing the tip of her tongue into it before she sunk down his length as far as she could. His hips strained up against her, seeking more pressure, more depth, just _more_ and Touka relaxed her throat to give him that. At the same time she moved through the different settings of the vibrator quickly, leaving Kaneki no time to adjust to any intensity until she hit the highest one. Every breath Kaneki emitted now was a groan, hoarse and trembling and Touka rubbed her thighs together to alleviate the itchy need to grind against his thigh.

 

”Touka, I’m – _fuck_ – Touka _please_ ,” he pleaded, desperate to come undone at her merciless hands and Touka was all too happy to give him what he wanted. She pulled off his cock enough to suck at his head, hand working the rest of it in a steady and firm rhythm while she massaged the toy into the base of his cock, the vibrations of it tingling in Touka’s lips.

 

It didn’t take much more, one lazy flick of her wrist, a well-timed hard suck, and Kaneki snapped, his body convulsing as he came all over Touka’s face in heavy spurts and moaned until his voice broke.

 

Touka turned off the vibrator and put it aside and went to lap up the last few droplets of cum from his tip, tonguing at his cock more than necessary until he was too sensitive and pushed her face away weakly.

 

”You did so well, Ken,” she purred and licked his lower belly clean, her teeth pulling gently at the dark hair leading from his navel downwards. ”You were amazing.”

 

Kaneki moaned at her words and tugged at her arms until she complied and rested her body on top of his, snuggling into his welcoming arms.

 

”I’m so sorry,” he mumbled and averted his eyes. The flush of arousal was replaced with an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks cherry red and Touka frowned.

 

”Sorry for what?” she asked.

 

”For ... coming all ... over your face,” he stuttered awkwardly and reached out for his shirt, bringing it up to her face and wiping the mess off.

 

Touka tried very hard not to laugh at him, but she failed miserably. She couldn’t hold back the amused giggle.

”You’re an idiot,” she chided as she let herself be cleaned up. ”If I hadn’t wanted that, I would have pulled away.”

 

”You ... oh, Gods,” Kaneki groaned and buried his face in the crook of his elbow.

 

Touka smiled as she watched him squirm, trying to decide if he was horrified or aroused by her words. She guessed she had to do a repeat performance to know for sure.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote Touka getting a cumshot. I just...
> 
> If you want to request something, don't hesitate to head over to my Tumblr and send an ask! If you need inspiration, try [my writing memes tag](http://www.thisisthelifeongallifrey.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-meme). Just make sure to specify the prompt in your request (and if you want it SFW or NSFW) and I'll try to get to it as quickly as possible.


End file.
